


Голова Лорда Волдеморта

by nahnahov



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Universe - Order of the Phoenix wins, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahnahov/pseuds/nahnahov





	Голова Лорда Волдеморта

_Дамблдор поднял брови.  
— Никак ты жалеешь Лорда Волдеморта?_

  
  
Гарри закрыл за собой дверь и прислушался. Тишина полузаброшенного дома на Гриммо казалась зловещей. Там, снаружи, все праздновали рождество, радовались подаркам, гуляли и запускали фейерверки — кто обычные маггловские, кто волшебные. Здесь было мрачно, пахло пылью и старьем.  
  
Гарри зажег люмос — к местным светильникам прикасаться не хотелось — и уверенно пошел вперед. Он не знал толком, что найдет. Просто чувствовал, что члены Ордена что-то скрывают, причем связанное именно с этим домом: слишком неожиданно их всех прошлым летом переселили отсюда к Уизли. Даже Кричеру Сириус запретил здесь появляться! Тогда вообще все шло кувырком: сначала возрождение Волдеморта, потом изоляция у Дурслей, нападение дементоров, суд, внезапный переезд в Нору... Сириус прятал глаза, но так ничего и не объяснил. Дамблдор и вовсе начал избегать.  
  
А ведь именно за Гарри охотился Волдеморт, его кровь использовал на кладбище! На его глазах убили Седрика. Он имел право знать хоть что-то.  
  
На первом этаже не было ничего интересного. Кухней явно не пользовались со дня отъезда миссис Уизли, на всем лежал толстый слой пыли. Если Гарри ничего не найдет, пробраться сюда второй раз вряд ли получится. Гермиону и так едва удалось убедить прикрыть его.  
  
Ступеньки на лестнице предательски скрипели, жуткие тени от люмоса плясали по стенам. Гарри никогда бы не признался, что ему страшно находиться здесь одному. Каждый раз, толкая дверь в очередную комнату, он боялся увидеть то, из-за чего перенесли штаб-квартиру Ордена. Может, Гермиона права, и дело вовсе не связано с Волдемортом? Может... опасен сам дом?  
  
По спине ползли мурашки. Еще один этаж — и он вернется обратно в светлую и уютную Нору, к друзьям, и будет вспоминать все как страшный сон. Очередное приключение, не больше.  
  
Это была ванная. Удивительно чистая в сравнении с остальным домом. Голый зеленый мрамор на полу и на стенах словно дышал холодом. Гарри остановился, выше поднял палочку. Огромная, некогда белая ванна с обколотой эмалью, гладкий гипсовый бюст на туалетном столике, отражавшийся в мутных зеркалах...   
  
Палочка в руке дрогнула. Он узнал эту голову. Голый череп, впадина на месте носа, смазанные, словно оплывшие черты. Каждая складка кожи на веках, рисунок вен, все было настолько реалистично. Слишком. Гарри шагнул ближе, и бюст открыл кроваво-красные глаза. Это был его взгляд. Его усмешка. Волдеморт был жив и смотрел прямо на Гарри.  
  
Первым порывом было сбежать, но отказали ноги. Свет люмоса дрожал, призрачным сиянием отражался от тусклого мрамора, от живой, хоть и неестественно бледной кожи. Как он сразу не понял, что это... эта голова настоящая? Как такое вообще возможно? Она жива!  
  
Гарри видел свой кошмар, снившийся почти каждую ночь после кладбища. Та же горящая, безумная ненависть в глазах, надменность и желание уничтожить. В нем не осталось ничего человеческого, он был монстром.  
  
— Пришел развлечься, Поттер? — шипение Волдеморта было не отличить от змеиного. Он оскалился, и Гарри неожиданно понял, что у него выбиты все зубы.  
  
А еще — что это не коварный вражеский план.  
  
Гарри с трудом сглотнул. Вспомнил, как прятал глаза Сириус. Как резко пресекались все разговоры и расспросы о Волдеморте. Гарри всматривался в лицо врага, пытаясь прочитать в нем ответы, понять, что произошло на самом деле. Тот внезапно успокоился — моментально, словно повернули выключатель.  
  
— Значит, тебе забыли сообщить эту маленькую деталь, — прошипел он с усмешкой. — Не стали пачкать своего светлого мальчика.  
  
— Пачкать? — хрипло переспросил Гарри.  
  
Волдеморт не ответил, окинул его странным, полным брезгливого превосходства взглядом, и прикрыл веки, снова погружаясь в себя.  
  
Гарри не знал, что делать дальше. Он смотрел на закрывшую глаза голову и мучительно осознавал, что ему ничего не угрожает. Что он может подойти и дотронуться до этой бледной кожи — и ему ничего не будет. У Волдеморта не было ни рук, ни ног, ни даже тела, и магии, судя по всему, тоже не было. Не было зубов. А вот разум и чувства остались.  
  
Гарри замутило, и он выскочил за дверь со всей возможной скоростью, вихрем сбежал по ступеням и выбежал из проклятого дома, хлопнув дверью так, что пара ворон сорвалась с хриплым карканьем откуда-то сверху.  
  
Рону и Гермионе он ничего не рассказал. Язык словно немел, стоило вспомнить стоявшую на туалетном столике живую голову. Гарри и сам с удовольствием забыл бы о ней, но не получалось.  
  
В следующий раз он пришел на Гриммо на летних каникулах.  
  
За это время Гарри успел хорошо себе представить, каково жить в полном сознании, не имея возможности ни пошевелиться, ни поговорить, ни выйти на улицу, ни почитать, ничего. Проводя день за днем на одном и том же месте, глядя на дверь. Волдеморт был чудовищем, но почему-то Гарри не мог больше с чистым сердцем обнимать Сириуса или миссис Уизли, зная, что они сделали такое с живым существом.  
  
Он хотел спросить «Кто?», но боялся задать этот вопрос. «Почему?» было спрашивать глупо, очевидно, что дело в бессмертии. Волдеморта уже убили однажды, но он вернулся, кто гарантирует, что он не вернется второй раз? Оставался только один вопрос.  
  
В ванной ничего не изменилось. Все та же неестественная чистота, все та же голова на столике перед зеркалом. В этот раз Гарри был готов к тому, что увидит, но все равно остановился на пороге, не в силах ни отвести взгляд, ни подойти ближе. Он тихо позвал, ожидая, что никто не отзовется, что прошлый раз был ошибкой, очередной шуткой близнецов.   
  
Веки дрогнули, и Волдеморт открыл глаза. Он смотрел равнодушно и молча, и это пугало куда сильнее, чем прежняя несдержанная ярость.  
  
Гарри медленно подошел ближе. Сглотнул. Он мог бы уйти и никогда сюда не возвращаться, мог пойти к Дамблдору и позволить себя убедить, у него было множество вариантов, но только один из них казался правильным.  
  
— Как тебе помочь?  
  
Волдеморт сузил глаза, рассматривая его пристально, по-новому. От этого взгляда пробивала дрожь. Гарри знал, что совершает ошибку, что своими руками дает силу безжалостному врагу. Тот пугал даже сейчас, когда был совершенно беспомощен. Помочь ему, избавить от жуткого существования значило скорее всего обречь страну на новую войну, подставить близких под удар.  
  
Но он не мог иначе.  
  
Волдеморт растянул безгубый рот в улыбке и прошипел:  
  
— Гарри... Ты знаешь, как посылать Аваду?


End file.
